team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The party at the Lodge/Harvey and Winnie
The way the The party at the Lodge and Harvey and Winnie scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (Then the screen skips to nighttime, where it shows the Grand Fusel Lodge with spotlights shining from it, as guests attend, alongside Dusty, Dipper, Windlifter, Maru and the whole of Team Friendship, who then enter the lodge.) Bellhop 1: Welcome to the Fusel Lodge. Bellhop 2: Be sure to get your complimentary bumper sticker over at the Gift Garage. Dusty Crophopper: Whoa! Look at this place. Nothing like I've ever seen! Lil' Dipper: It's so beautiful. Dusty-poo, this is the perfect date! Let's check it out before we check in. Huh, Dipper being in love with Dusty. Pitty: Hey, there, folks. Dusty Crophopper: Hi. Pitty: Like to get your picture taken with the superintendent? (They all look to see a staff member taking a picture of a guest and another staff member named Sylvia Hyster with a cardboard cut-out of Cad, which then falls over.) Guest: Huh? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Maru: Ha! Classy. (Then the screen shows the lodge's concierge, André, talking to a married couple named Vinnie and Vera.) André: Ah, oui, you're all set with the Piston view deluxe honeymoon suite on our zero-emission floor. Vinnie and Vera: (both honk the bridal march tune and drive away) André: Enjoy your stay. Lil' Dipper: (eyeing Dusty) Wow. They do weddings here. Did you know that? No, I did not. Me either. (Then Muir the steam train arrives at the lodge's station, hooting his whistle. Guests come off, including the Secretary of the Interior.) Guest 1: (getting off the train) Oh, this is so exciting, I'm gonna overheat! Guest 2: Well, I'm hitting the spa. The high beam steam, it takes off 50,000 miles, easy. Cad Spinner: Welcome, Mr. Secretary, to the grand reopening weekend of the magnificent... Secretary of the Interior: It's a pleasure to be here, Spinner. Cad Spinner: And is it a pleasure to see you, sir? Yes, it is. Secretary of the Interior: So, now, what's this I hear about a fire? Cad Spinner: Uh, fire... Pulaski: The Whitewall Fire is contained, sir. Cad Spinner: Right! Pulaski: It's under control. Cad Spinner: It's absolutely under control. Thank you, uh... Pulaski: Engine Pulaski, sir. Cad Spinner: Who-ski? Pulaski: "Pulaski." Cad Spinner: Right. (to the Secretary) Anyway, uh, right this way, sir. And if there's any other questions you have for me, please, I am your man. (Then the screen shows Maru, Windlifter, in the café.) Maru: Pfft. Don't even have normal coffee here. I had to get something called a "Highway Expresso." Applejack: And I think it's nothing compared to my family's apple cider, Maru. Maru: Windlifter: (wearing a pair of sunglasses) What do you think? Maru: You look good. Windlifter: Eh. Secretary of the Interior: Uh, tell me, how's the park's indigenous wildlife population? Cad Spinner: The what? Secretary of the Interior: The wildlife. Cad Spinner: Oh, the wildlife! Well, if you come to the party tonight, (clicks his tongue) there'll be plenty of party animals! Ho, ho, ho! Huh? Secretary of the Interior: I see. Yes. Ol' Jammer: The deer population is steady. And we've had a healthy increase in the number of red-propped balsa thrush. Secretary of the Interior: Ah, glad to hear it. Say, I didn't quite catch your name. Ol' Jammer: Ranger Jammer, sir. Seventy-two years at Piston Peak. Secretary of the Interior: Pleased to meet you, Jammer. Ol' Jammer: Well, it's a true... Cad Spinner: Bumper kisser. Lil' Dipper: Wow, look at that ice sculpture! (gasps) This could be our room if we were little, tiny pieces of ice. Twilight Sparkle: Seriously, Dipper! Steve Mariotti: Dusty Crophopper! Dusty Crophopper: Huh? (gets his picture taken by Steve) Oh-h! Steve Mariotti: My buddies are never gonna believe this. Hey, do my voicemail. Dusty Crophopper: Y-Your voicemail? Steve Mariotti: (begins recording his voicemail) Go! Dusty Crophopper: What? Oh, hi, this is Dusty Crophopper. Steve Mariotti: "World racing champion." Dusty Crophopper: World racing champion. Please leave a message at the beep. Steve Mariotti: Now, beep. Dusty Crophopper: What? Steve Mariotti: Do it! Dusty Crophopper: Beep! Steve Mariotti: (laughs) That was awesome! Cad Spinner: (pushes Steve aside) Ah, buh, buh, buh. Move along. (to Dusty) Dusty! You have to meet the Secretary of the Interior. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Okay. Cad Spinner: I'm up for a promotion. You understand. You're upwardly mobile, right? Dusty Crophopper: Sure. Cad Spinner: Of course, you are. You're a plane. (notices Burt Reynolds) Hey! Burt Reynolds! Burt, loved you in Best Little Boathouse in Texas. Wow, so many celebrities here. I guess Cad is happy about this. Yeah, . Harvey: (to Dusty) Excuse me, son. Do you work here? Dusty Crophopper: No, not really. I'm, uh... I'm, uh... firefighting. Harvey: Great, come over here. It's our anniversary. Winnie: We honeymooned here 50 years ago. Harvey: Can you believe it? Winnie: I was 50 years younger and half a ton lighter. Harvey: More to love! Winnie: Yeah, and Harvey, bless his heart, is trying to find the spot where we had our first kiss. Lil' Dipper: Oh, that is so sweet! You don't do things like that any more. Harvey: (to Winnie) Honey, honey, listen, I'm telling you. There was a bridge, and a magnificent waterfall, and... You. Winnie: I love you, Harvey. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, you know, that sounds like Augerin Canyon. Harvey: Yeah, that's right! Anger Canyon. Dusty Crophopper: By Upper Whitewall Falls. Harvey: By Whitewash Falls! (to Winnie) See? I told you I knew where it was. Lil' Dipper: Hey, in honor of your anniversary, why don't you join us? Thomas: Yeah, we would love to have you join! Dusty Crophopper: We'll buy you a can of oil, on me. Winnie: Oh, thank you, dear. (The screen then shows Dusty, Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Harvey, Winnie and the whole of Team Equesodor sitting at a table/fire pit outside.) Harvey: Oh, sure, sure. I've been around the block a few times. I worked as a taco truck, sold carwash curtain rings for a while. Then, I got into RV tire sales. Winnie here was my showroom model. Winnie: That's how we met. Harvey: It's true. Dusty Crophopper: (while Harvey is talking) Aw, nice. Thomas: I'm so happy for you two. Harvey: For our wedding day, bought her the best set of whitewalls. Winnie: We wore off the treads on our honeymoon. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah, oh... (feels confused) What do you mean? Winnie: Driving! Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Maru: Oh, driving! Of course! Dusty Crophopper: She said "Driving." Ah! I understand now! Maru: Beep-beep! Dusty Crophopper: Delete that thought. Maru: Deleted! Dusty Crophopper: Whoo! Harvey: You know, Dusty... Maybe this firefighting thing will be a second career for you. Lil' Dipper: Oh, yeah. This is a second career for all of us. Windlifter was a lumberjack, Cabbie was in the military, and me, well, I hauled cargo up in Anchorage. Yeah, a lot of guys up in Anchorage. I was beating them off with a stick. (vocalizes) "Come here, boy. No." Boom! Hiro: Yes, I suppose this would be a great second career for you, Dusty. Skiff: Yeah, I do also a second career. I give Railboat Tours around Arlesburgh Harbour with my new captain, Joe, on the Island of Sodor, and I think it is much better than when Sailor John used me to find the treasure, which I did not really want any part in stealing it. Apple Bloom: And Dusty, we know you got all pretty anxious about training to a firefighter, but I for one don't want you to have nightmares about it every night from now until you get certified! Dusty Crophopper: Me neither, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: And even though you feel a little scared, a second career won't change who we are or how everypony feels about you! Sweetie Belle: It's lucky we're all scared of the same thing as you Dusty. That way we can help and remind each other to just be who we are! (she and Scootaloo hoof-bump) (in Princess Luna's voice) And when the time and day comes that you finally get certified, Dusty, you can be sure it will fit you to a T. Apple Bloom: Exactly! Harvey: (to Windlifter) Hey, big whirlybird, you haven't said much. How about a toast? Lil' Dipper: Uh, Windlifter's not really much for speeches. Why not giving him a chance? Pinkie Pie: Yeah, does have a good point there. Human Pinkie Pie: Windlifter: (chants, and then speaks) A toast to Coyote. It was he who walked all day and all night to the base of Bright Mountain. With much difficulty, he climbed the mountain to obtain fire, and brought it down to the first animals. But in so doing, he burned his feet. And when Coyote saw his blackened feet, he thought they were his favorite snack, and he ate them! For he knew they were still full of life. And it was in this way, he let go of the old, and renewed himself like fire renews the earth. (There are a few seconds of silence as Harvey, Winnie, Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor look shocked, while Maru is smiling.) Percy: Uh... Okay. What are you talking about? Dusty Crophopper: Uh, I'm just gonna say it. You had me up until the part where he eats his own feet. Maru: (chuckles) Best toast ever, Wind. Cheers! All: Cheers! Category:Scenes